


Warmth and Coffee

by jeeejae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Barista Kageyama Tobio, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Coffee date, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, Shy Kageyama Tobio, SofA 2020, customer hinata shouyou, future / timeskip, i hope you like it!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeejae/pseuds/jeeejae
Summary: Barista! Kageyama can't stop staring at the pretty regular at his coffee shop. Perhaps one day, he'll gather the courage to approach him, but for now, he's content pining after him...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Warmth and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like your gift!!
> 
>   
> [Find me on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/jeeejaee)

_Hinata frequents a quaint coffee shop to have his morning coffee and steal glances at the pretty barista._

**~ * ~**

_When Kageyama thinks Hinata isn't paying attention, he spends his time gazing at the brightest customer in the shop. Perhaps one day he'll approach him and ask him on a date, he just has to work up the courage first!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought!!
> 
> [If you enjoyed this and would like to support me, request something or commission me, consider donating to my kofi! ](https://ko-fi.com/jeeejae)  
> [Find me on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/jeeejaee)


End file.
